czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Czarodziejki (serial)
Czarodziejki to amerykański serial telewizyjny, który przez osiem sezonów emitowała stacja The WB. Został on wyprodukowany przez Aaron Spellinga i opowiada o trzech siostrach które są najsilniejszymi dobrymi Czarownicami, znane jako Charmed Ones (Czarodziejki). Każda siostra posiada unikalne magiczne moce, które rosną i rozwijają się w ciągu swojego życia. Czarodziejki mieszkają razem w posiadłości odziedziczonej po babci i wykorzystują swoje nadprzyrodzone zdolności do walki z czarnoksiężnikami, demonami i innymi siłami zła zamieszkujących San Francisco i Kalifornie, aby chronić niewinnych i dobrych magicznych istot. Pokaz był ostatni w swojej generacji o nadprzyrodzonej tematyce takich serialach jak: Buffy: Postrach wampirów, Anioł ciemności, Roswell i H2o Wystarczy Kropla oraz Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica, wiele razy odnotowano na jego mieszanie wielu gatunków (od horroru i fantasy do komedii, a nawet do opery mydlanej). Serial miał również najwyższą ocenę za debiut (aż do debiutu na 8,40 mln Smallville), na WB TV Network, z 7,70 mln widzów obejrzało premiere serialu "Something Wicca This Way Comes". W styczniu 2006 r. Czarodziejki stały się najdłużej trwającym serialem z kobietami w roli głównej wyprzedzając Laverne & Shirley. Jednak został wyprzedzony przez Desperate Housewives w 2012 roku, który ukończył z 180 odcinków Czarodziejki miały 178 odcinków (179 z odcinkiem pilotażowym). Seria zakończyła swój bieg w dniu 21 maja 2006 roku. Finał serii Charmed Forever Charmed obejrzało od 4.490.000 widzów. 'To dopiero początek...' thumb|left|250px|Pierwszy skład mocy trzech Prue, Piper i PhoebeHistorię Charmed rozpoczyna powrót najmłodszej siostry Phoebe która sześć miesięcy po śmierci babci wraca do z Nowego Jorku do rodzinnego San Francisco. To ona na strychu znalazła Księge Cieni (ang.The Book Of Shadows) i na głos przeczytała zaklęcie na otrzymanie mocy. Z księgi dowiaduje się że ich przodkinia Melinda Warren była czarownicą i została spalona na stosie za używanie czarów. Zanim to nastąpiło Melinda przewidziała że z każdym pokoleniem czarownice będą coraz silniejsze i silniejsze aż do narodzin trzech sióstr które będą najsilniejszymi czarownicami. Prue Halliwell, najstarsza siostra, opanowała moc telekinezy mogła przenosić przedmioty siłą woli,później zyskuje moc projekcji astralnej i może być w dwóch miejscach naraz. Piper jest środkowym dzieckiem, początkowo nadano jej uprawnienia do zamrożenia "czasu". Jednak z czasem dostaje dar przyśpieszenia molekuł (wysadzanie przedmiotów). Phoebe, najmłodsza siostra,otrzymuje dar widzenia przyszłości i przeszłości w finale drugiego sezonu przez przypadek prosi dżina o aktywną moc. Dżin spełnia jej życzenie i Phoebe otrzymuje moc lewitacji. W 6 sezonie otrzymuje moc empatii i potrafi odczuwać emocje innych. Po tragicznej śmierci Prue, okazało się, że siostry miały młodszą przyrodnią siostrę o imieniu Paige, Jest to thumb|260px|Drugi skład mocy trzech Piper, Phoebe i Paigecórka Patty i jej ducha światłości Sama. Jako taki związek był zakazany Patty i Sam oddali ją do klasztoru i chcieli aby jej imię zaczynało się na P''. Paige została adoptowana przez rodzinę Matthews niestety jej przybrani rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym z którego ocalała orbując się. Paige ma uprawnienia do bycia duchem światłości posiada takie moce jak: orbitowanie, telekineza orbitalna i glamouring. W 8 sezonie otrzymuje dar uzdrawiania i całkowite uprawnienia do bycia duchem Duchem Światłości. Głównym tematem w całym serialu jest walka sióstr z demonami ukrywanie przed światem magicznych zdolności. Ciężar utrzymania ich tajemnicy sprawia że siostry mówią o swoim sekrecie tylko bliskim osobom. Czasem ich magiczne zdolności wielokrotnie przyczyniają się do napięcia w ich przyjaźni, pracy i związkach romantycznych. Najważniejszą osobą jest Leo Wyatt - duch Światłości Czarodziejek został przydzielony przez starszych do ochrony sióstr. Leo oznacza bardzo wiele dla sióstr zarówno zawodowo i osobiście: leczy rany, doradza im zbiorowo i indywidualnie, i pośredniczy między nimi i przekazuje im informacje na temat demonów. On staje się również również miłością życia Piper, jej mężem i ojcem jej dzieci. Inni, którzy zachowali w tajemnicy sekret Czarodziejek to policjant i chłopak Prue- Andy Trudeau,inspektor Darryl Morris, pół-demon Cole Turner,Chris Perry,siostry Christy i Billie Jenkins i mąż Paige, Henry Mitchell. Nagrody i Nominacje Postacie Główne bohaterki: l (1)0.jpg|Prue Halliwell Hollyaspiper9.jpg l00.jpg PaigeSize.jpg Prue Halliwell - (Shannen Doherty) (sezony 1-3) '''Prudence "Prue" Halliwell '(28 października 1970 - 17 maja 2001) - Pierworodna córka Patrici "Patty" Halliwell, wiedźmy oraz Victora Bennet'a, śmiertelnika. Jest starszą siostrą Piper i Phoebe oraz przyrodnią, Paige. Już jako dziecko ukazywała swą moc telekinezy, jednak gdy moce sióstr zostały związane, zapomniała o nich. Gdy miała osiem lat została zamordowana jej matka, przez wodnego demona. Niedługo potem opuścił ją ojciec i siostry wychowywała babcia. To wywarło wielki wpływ na jej przyszłość. Została ochrzczona mianem "Superwitch", gdyż jako najstarsza miała najbardziej rozwiniętą moc , mimo iż była pracocholiczką. Zmarła w finale trzeciego sezonu przez wysłannika źródła, Shax'a. Prue często była wspominana, choć nigdy więcej nie pojawiła się w serialu. Była jednak najprawdopodobniej obecna jako duch i tak jak babcia, przesuwała kartki księgi cieni, aby pomóc siostrom Halliwell. Piper Halliwell - (Holly Marie Combs) (sezony 1-8) Piper Surly Halliwell (ur. 7 czerwca 1973 r.) - córka Patty Halliwell i Victora Bennetta. Na początku była średnią siostrą (drugą co do wieku), później jednak została najstarszą siostrą kiedy zmarła Prue. Jest ona najbardziej naturalną, opiekuńczą i troskliwą z czterech sióstr; potrafi jednak być również bystra, dociekliwa i sarkastyczna (prawdopodobnie cechy te nabyła zbiegiem lat od starszej siostry, szczególną przemianę bowiem dostrzec można na przełomie sezonu 3/4). Często była również głosem rozsądku i mediatorem pomiędzy najmłodszą Phoebe a najstarszą Prue, kiedy te kłóciły się o niemal wszystko. Piper bardzo zmieniła się po śmierci swojej starszej siostry, na początku była nawet nieco oschła dla Paige, swojej przyrodniej siostry. Ponadto Piper jest bardzo odpowiedzialna i była pierwszym mentorem magicznymPaige Matthews. Piper jako pierwsza (teoretycznie) z sióstr wyszła za mąż, za Ducha światłości, Leo. Z tego związku urodziło się troje dzieci: Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Perry Halliwell a także córka Melinda Halliwell (widzimy ją w finale 8 sezonu). Patty Halliwell nazwała Piper "sercem rodziny", kiedy ta wychodziła za mąż. Po śmierci Prue, Piper stała się najstarszą Czarodziejką. Phoebe Haliwell (Alyssa Milano) (sezony 1-8) & Lori Rom (Unaired Pilot) Phoebe Halliwell '(ur. 2 listopada 1975 r.) - druga w kolejności najstarsza siostra po śmierci Prue i żona Coopa - Kupidyna, a także matka P.J.Halliwell, Parker Halliwell i P. Halliwell. Jako Czarodziejka, jej pierwszą mocą jest moc wizji. Phoebe jest też Empatką, jako jedyna z linii Warren/Halliwell. Phoebe oryginalnie była najmłodszą z Czarodziejek. Po śmierci Prue i odkryciu, że ma młodszą, przyrodnią siostrę Paige Matthews, Phoebe została średnią siostrą i to ona odgrywała teraz rolę mediatora pomiędzy Piper i Paige. '''Paige Matthews '(ur. 2 sierpnia 1977 w San Francisco) - Jest córką czarownicy Patricia Halliwell i ducha światłości Samuel Wilder. Adoptowali ją Mark i Helen Matthews, gdyż jej prawdziwi rodzice nie mogli jej zatrzymać, z powodu zagrożenia ze strony starszyzny. W maju 2001 po śmierci Prudence Halliwell, jej starsza siostra Piper, wypowiada zaklęcie "Przywołania utraconej siostry". W magiczny sposób dowiaduje się o pogrzebie, gdzie poznaje swe przyrodnie siostry. Od tej pory, staje się jedną z Czarodziejek i walczy ze złem. W 8 sezonie jej mężem zostaje, kurator policyjny Henry Mitchell. Z epilogu wynika że, podjęła pełnoetatową pracę ducha światłości i ma trójkę dzieci: Henry Mitchell Jr. oraz bliźniaczki. Pierwszoplanowe (w poszczególnych sezonach) AndyEpisodeStill.jpg|Andy Trudeau 704i.jpg|Darryl Morris 837662517_l.jpg|Leo Wyatt Dan New.jpg|Dan Gordon Jenny Infobox.jpg|Jenny Gordon Cole Turner-IB1.jpg|Cole Turner Chris perry.jpg|Chris Halliwell 003 HQb.jpg|Billie Jenkins Andy Trudeau - T.W. King (sezon 1) & Chris Boyd (Unaired Pilot) Andy był przyjacielem sióstr w dzieciństwie, a także chłopakiem Prue. Pod koniec sezonu poznał ich sekret.Został zabity przez demona Rodrigueza w finale pierwszego sezonu, ratując Prudence. Był inspektorem oraz partnerem i przyjacielem Darrylla. Darryl Morris - (Dorian Gregory) (sezony 1-7) '''Darryl '''był wiernym policyjnym partnerem Andy'ego. O nadprzyrodzonych mocach Czarodziejek dowiaduje się w drugim sezonie za sprawą swej dociekliwości. Po śmierci Andy'ego nie chciał aby przydzielono mu nowego partnera i sprawy rozwiązuje sam.W siódmym sezonie dostaje partnerke Scheridan. Dowiaduje się ona o mocach sióstr ale ginie z rąk Zankou.Darryl zapobiega też wejściu w finale siódmego sezonu policjantów do domu czym uratował im życie gdyż eksplozja neksusa zabiła by ich. Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) (sezony 1-8) '''Leo za życia studiował medycynę. Zaciągnął się do armii USA podczas II Wojny Światowej jako lekarz. Zginął postrzelony przez wroga podczas pomagania rannemu żołnierzowi. Został wskrzeszony przez starszych jako duch światłości. Przydzielony jako biały promień czarodziejek. Kiedy pomógł ocalałym starszym ukryć się przed tytanami oraz przyczynił się do ich odegnania został mianowany na starszego, mimo iż wcale tego nie chciał. Już nie mógł być pomocnikiem czarodziejek ani zbyt często się z nimi widywać. Jeden ze starszych - Gideon zdradził jego przyjaźń i zabił jednego syna, który przybył z przyszłości Chris Perry Halliwell i próbował zabić małego Wyatt'a. To posunęło Leo do największego okrucieństwa. Zabił kolegę po fachu. Później w jego życiu nie było już tak spokojnie. Miał obsesję na punkcie wybijania demonów i zapewnienia synom bezpieczeństwa. W jego życiu pojawiły się avatary. Przyłączył się do nich z pewnymi oporami. Wraz z nimi stworzylię - świat bez demonów. Jednak avatary, żeby utrzymać utopie mordowały ludzi, którzy zakłócili spokój na ziemi. Leo sam wdał się w bójkę z demonami, by czarodziejki cofnęły to wszystko. Udało im się to dzięki Zankou. Leo żył z powrotem jak starszy, jednak później wybrał rodzinę i stał się zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Dan Gordon (Greg Vaughan) (sezon 2) Dan to sąsiad sióstr Halliwell w drugim sezonie. Urodzony ok. roku1970 .Jest śmiertelnikiem i ma siostrę Jenny Gordon. Już pierwszego dnia na Prescott Street wpada w oko Piper. Razem z siostrą zamieszkał w domu obok czarodziejek. Po kilku randkach angażują się w poważny związek. Staje się śmiertelnie zazdrosny oLeo, wtedy zaczyna robić wszystko, aby zniechęcić do niego Piper. Ponieważ nie może znieść konkurencji i ciągłej rywalizacji z nim, pod koniec drugiego sezonu wyprowadza się. Jenny Gordon (Karis Paige Bryant) (sezon 2) Jenny była młodszą siostrą Dana, z którym też mieszkała w domu obok Czarodziejek. Próbowała nawiązać przyjacielską więź z siostrami, a szczególnie z Piper, która romansowała z jej bratem. Nie nawiązała jednak bliższych więzi, ponieważ jej rodzice odebrali ją od Dana i zabrali ze sobą po zaledwie kilku tygodniach. Cole Turner (Julian McMahon) (sezony 3-5) Cole Turner '''był demonem wysłanym przez Triadę w celu unicestwienia czarodziejek. Wcześniej należał do tzw. Bractwa ciernia. Niestety zakochał się w jednej z nich i został skazany na śmierć przez pracodawców. Szczęśliwie udaje mu się ich zabić, ale odtąd żyje ścigany przez łowców głów. Za sprawą eliksiru odbierającego moc staje się zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Dzięki pomocy the seer Cole'owi i czarodziejkom udaje się unicestwić źródło wszelkiego zła, jednak wróg odradza się w Cole'u i w końcu przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Wraz ze swoją żoną - Phoebe Halliwell rządzą podziemiem. W końcu dziewczyna oprzytomniała i wraz z siostrami zabija Cole'a. Jednak Cole'owi udaje się wrócić z o wiele, wiele bardziej potężną mocą. Na początku znów jest sobą i próbuje odzyskać Phoebe, jednak ta go odrzuca. Boi się mu zaufać. Mężczyzna załamuje się, w końcu demoniczna moc znów zaczyna przemawiać. Chcę odzyskać dziewczynę siłą. W końcu zostaje unicestwiony w setnym odcinku. Czarodziejki na pozór go zabiły, ale Cole nadal żył z miłości do Phoebe Halliwell. Chris Perry Halliwell (Drew Fuller) (sezony 5-6 epizodycznie wystepuje w kilku odcinkach) '''Christopher Perry Halliwell - poznajemy go gdy przybywa z przyszłości jako duch światłości, by uchronić świat przed zagrożeniem ze strony Tytanów. Twierdzi, że Tytani zabiliCzarodziejki i objęli despotyczne rządy nad światem. Dzięki jego manipulacjom, Czarodziejki stają się na krótko boginiami, tylko po to by pokonać Tytanów. W wyniku decyzji Starszyzny zostaje w naszych czasach, aby być duchem światłości Czarodziejek po odejściu Leo "na górę". Wtedy okazuje się, że jego misja była w większości kłamstwem, a jego prawdziwym celem było uratowanieWyatta przed przejściem na złą stronę, a on sam okazuje się być jego młodszym bratem. Po śmiertelnej ranie zadanej przez Gideona, zanika, zapewne w wyniku zmienienia przeszłości, jednocześnie rodzi się jego właściwa wersja z naszych czasów. Mały Chris pozostaje do końca serialu, a duży powraca epizodycznie na dwa odcinki. Billie Jenkins (Kaley Cuoco) (sezon 8) Billie Jenkins -''' jest młodą czarownicą, którą siostry poznają gdy ukrywają się pod cudzymi twarzami, ponieważnie chcą już odpocząć od walk, oddają jej pierwszeństwo walki. Wkrótce jednak odkrywają, że Billie posiada dość niezwykłą i rzadką moc projekcji myśli, co czyni ją bardzo ważnym sojusznikiem. Niestety, po odnalezieniu swojej dawno zaginionej siostry, Christy Jenkins, Billie daje się jej omamić i zaczyna działać przeciwko siostrom Halliwell, nieświadoma iż pomaga Triadzie i Dumainowi. Gdy tylko się o tym orientuje, jest zmuszona unicestwić własną siostrę, wraca jednak na stronę dobra. Drugoplanowe (w poszczególnych sezonach) *Penny Halliwell (Grams) - Jennifer Rhodes *Patty Halliwell (mama) - Fionla Hughes ( sezon 1-5,7 i 8) *Victor Bennet - Antohny Denison (sezon 1) & James Read (sezon 3-8) Grams.jpg|Penny Halliwell 822r.jpg|Victor Bennett i Patty Halliwell 220px-SamuelWilder.jpg|Sam Wilder images999.jpg|Mały Wyatt Halliwell 662_640.jpg|Dorosły Wyatt Halliwell k,NTgzMzIzOTEsODYxNzM3,f,mrLilChris.jpg|mały Chris Halliwell 8x15-paige-henry.jpg|Henry Mitchell Victorwebster-coop2.jpg|Coop 206c.jpg|Jack Sheridan Gideon_promo.jpg|Gideon Sandra_Prosper.jpg|Sheila Morris Eliseinfobox.PNG|Elise Rothman ChristyJ.jpg|Christy Jenkins Charmed_Barbas.jpg|Barbas Photo_08.jpg|Kyle Brody Charmed_Zankou.jpg|Zankou pic_1212864103_11.jpg|Leslie St.Clarie 7_49mW9.jpg|Belthazor Bob_Cowan1.jpg|Bob Cowan Photo_(06)_-_Claire.jpg|Claire Pryce Photo_(02)_-_Sophie.jpg|Sophie liefdespaginajason.jpg|Jason Dean paige-and-richard-charmed-couples-1261188_267_400.jpg|Richard Montana Sheridan2.jpg|Inspektor Sheridan Sandra.jpg|Sandra Charmed-charmed-8628810-595-842.jpg|Dex Lawson *Sam Wilder - Scott Jaeck (sezony 2,5 i 8) *Mały Wyatt - Jason & Kristopher Simmons (sezony 5-8) *Dorosły Wyatt - Wes Ramsey (sezony 6-8) *Mały Chris Halliwell (sezony 6-8) *Henry Mitchell - Ivan Seregi (sezon 8) *Coop - Victor Webster (sezon 8) *Jack Sheridan - Lochlyn Murno (sezon 2) *Gideon - Gildart Jackson (sezon 6) *Sheila Morris - Sandra Posper (sezon 5-7) *Elise Rothman - Rebecca Balding (sezon 4-8) *Christy Jenkins - Marnette Patterson (sezon 8) *Rex Buckland- Neil Roberts (sezon 1) *Hannah Webster - Leigh-Allyn Baker (sezon 1) *Barbas- Billy Drago (sezon 1-2,5-7) *Kyle Brody - Kerr Smith (sezon 7) *Zankou - Oded Fehr (sezon 7) *Leslie St. Clarie - Nick Lachey (sezon 7) *Belthazor - Michael Bailey Smith (sezon 3 i 4) *Bob Cowan - Davis Reivers (sezon 4 i 5) *Clarie Pryce - Christine Rose (sezon 1) *Sophie - Amanda Sickler (sezon 5 i 8) *Jason Dean - Eric Dane (sezon 5 i 6) *Richard Montana - Balthazar Getty (sezon 6) *Inspektor Sheridan - Jenya Lano (sezon 6 i 7) *Sandra - Elizabeth Dennhey (sezon 7 i 8) *Dex Lawson - Jason Lewis (sezon 8) Nie tylko wiek W pierwszych trzech sezonach,aktorki są rozliczane według wieku swoich bohaterów: Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs i Alyssa Milano. Przez pierwsze pięć odcinków wymieniono aktorów jak Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, TW King, Dorian Gregory i Alyssa Milano. Począwszy od odcinka szóstego Czarodziejki są wymienione według wieku postaci, a następnie przez inspektorów Andy Trudeau i Darryl Morris. Począwszy od 4 sezonu jako pierwsza pokazywana była Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan i Holly Marie Combs as Piper. Jeśli jeden z aktorów towarzyszących nie pojawia się w danym odcinku, jego nazwisko nie pojawi się w czołówce. Brian Krause, który stał się głównym członkiem obsady w połowie drugiego sezonu, był praktycznie w każdym odcinku ale jego nazwisko w rozpoczęciu pojawiło się dopiero w 3 sezonie. Jego nazwisko znajduje się na liście jako czwarty w sezonie z trzech aktorów roku, oprócz w sezonie 8 gdzie Kaley Cuoco była w tym miejscu Logo i symbole thumb|200px|Pierwsze logo użyte przez stację WB w celu promocji serialu. W trakcie emisji serialu, stacja WB użyła dwa oficjalne loga jako symbole serialu. Pierwsze logo używane było od sezonu pierwszego do końca drugiego. Przedstawiało podkreślone słowo ''Charmed ''(pol. Czarodziejki), a nad nim symbol ''trihorn'''. Drugie logo zostało wprowadzone w sezonie 3 i pozostało niezmienione aż do końca emisji serialu. Słowo Chamred zostało napsisane inną czcionką (''endor), nadal jednak jest podkreślone, a widnieje nad nim triquetra. To logo zaprojektował Margo Chase. thumb|left|200px|Drugie logo. Chociaż drugie logo zastąpiło pierwsze we wszystkich materiałach promujących serial stacji WB, zarówno plakaty jak i reklamy, pierwszenadal było używane przez różne oficjalne materiały związne z serialem, takie jak wydania DVD, Charmed Magazine, Charmed Comics (komiksy) i Charmed novels. Plakaty Przez to, że do trzeciego sezonu głównymi bohaterkami są - Prudence (Shannen Doherty), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) i Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), a od czwartego do ósmego Prue zastepuje Paige, a w między czasie w każdej seri pojawia się jakiś bohater pierwszoplanowy, stworzono kilka plakatów przedstawiających w pewnym sensie wszystkie sezony. Oto wykorzystywane najczęściej plakaty: thumb|left|282pxthumb|259px Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Informacje ogólne